


Wrong Room

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, post episode: s01ep05 The Iron Ceiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes home drunk and mistakes Angie's room for her own. (takes place after episode 5 'The Iron Ceiling')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Room

_"Come on, Carter. I owe you bourbon."_

_"I'll be right there."_

\---

Peggy is no stranger to sneaking into the Griffith past curfew, but she has never done it whilst drunk. Although she wouldn’t admit that she was drunk. If anyone were to ask her she’d say that she was only slightly intoxicated and that she only had two drinks. She in fact had six. One provided by Agent Thompson and the other five were, well, let’s just say that Peggy sometimes doesn’t say no to strangers. Especially when it involves alcohol.

Peggy can normally handle her liquor. Any other time, six bourbons would have left her only slightly intoxicated, but perhaps the change in time zones and the adrenaline finally wearing off, Peggy is more pervious to the alcohol coursing through her veins. She is very tired from her trip to Russia and the alcohol is most certainly not helping.

Peggy enters the hotel and finds the lobby empty. Although it’s no shock to her, it is twelve o’clock. She thinks about taking the lift but it makes too much noise and she isn’t in the right state to receive a lecture from Mrs. Fry. She takes the stairs which she regrets almost immediately. Everything is spinning and the steps seemed to move. Peggy nearly falls down them twice. She grips tightly on the handrail and finally makes it to the third floor.

Peggy uses the wall for balance and walks to her room. The numbers on the doors seem to blur and Peggy can’t recognise her own. She looks around for 3E, but it only makes her more dizzy. She leans against the wall and takes deep breaths to keep her awake. She can feel sleep slowly creeping up on her. She is tempted to slump down on the floor and sleep, but she doesn’t want to explain herself to any of the girls on her floor as to why she did so.

Peggy looks around again and finally finds 3E. She takes her key from her pocket book and inserts it inside the keyhole. She turns it to the right and tries to push the door open, but it won’t budge.

“Damn it.”

She swears and tries again, but each attempt leads to the same result. She tries one more time and when she has her ear close to the door she hears tiny footsteps approaching the door from the inside. She reaches for her gun but doesn’t pull it out when she sees a sleepy Angie opening the door.

“Angie? What are you doing in my room?” the drunk Englishwoman inquires.

“Your room? This is my room, English. Your room is next door.”

Peggy looks over to the aforementioned door and struggles to see the 3E then she looks at the door in front of her and sees 3C. Peggy’s face is reddened with embarrassment.

“Oh. I do apologise, Angie. Well, good night.”

Peggy turns and trips over her feet. Angie is quick and catches her friend before she hits the ground. Peggy is impressed with Angie's strength. She's stronger than she looks. 

“Woah there, Peggy.” Angie holds her friend up and catches the scent of bourbon on her red lips. “Jeez, Pegs. You smell like some of my early morning customers. How much have you had to drink?”

“And you smell like sunshine.” Peggy says while ignoring the second question.

Angie shakes her head at the remark but doesn’t answer. She takes the keys from Peggy and opens the correct door. She takes Peggy’s arm and wraps it around her shoulder and drags her into the room. Angie kicks the door behind her and takes Peggy to her bed.

Peggy falls heavily onto the bed and doesn’t let go of Angie causing the young actress to fall on top. Peggy hugs her tighter and has the urge to kiss Angie, but she doesn’t. She lets go and Angie stands up and straightens her sleeping gown.

“Where the heck have you been, Peggy?” There’s a slight worry in Angie’s voice and Peggy knows she isn’t talking about where she was tonight, but rather were she was the past few days.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I was in Russia?”

“No, I wouldn’t believe you. Now tell me the truth. I was worried sick about you. You’re always running off somewhere and sometimes with that Mr. Fancy. I get scared sometimes. I care about you, English, and it would break my heart if something were to happen to you.”

Peggy sits up and ignores the headrush. She grabs Angie by the wrist and pulls her down to the bed. Once face to face, Peggy can see that Angie’s eyes are red and on the verge of shedding tears.

Peggy pulls her close for another hug and whispers softly in her ear. “Don’t worry about me, darling. I’m sorry I made you worry. It was never my intention to do so. I had a family matter to attend to in England. I would have told you, but it was last minute and I was rushed.”

Peggy doesn’t want to let go, but she does and when they pull away she can see the tears falling down Angie’s face. Peggy uses her thumbs to wipe away the tears. She whispers soothing words to Angie which stop her from shedding more tears.

Peggy slowly drags her thumb to Angie’s lip. She brushes softly and when Angie tenses up, she pulls away.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean... I think maybe...” Peggy can’t find the right words to say. She tries to stand up, but Angie pulls her down again. She can see Angie scan her face and her eyes linger on her lips. Angie pushes forward and connects her lips to Peggy’s. At first the kiss is hard, but it slowly softens.

The kiss doesn’t last very long and when they pull away, both women are smiling. Peggy suddenly doesn’t want to sleep anymore. Now, all Peggy wants to do is kiss Angie Martinelli until the sun comes up.

“I’m sorry, Peg, but I got an early shift tomorrow and you gotta sleep this off. But tomorrow, if you’re not busy, maybe we can pick up where we left off.”

Peggy nods and Angie pecks her softly on the lips. She watches the young woman leave and once she’s out the door, Peggy lies back and quickly falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me a joke at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
